Affliction
by She Cried
Summary: Rumors. Those little whispers about a targeted subject that is of intense distaste. They've spread through Amestris like wildfire. The bad thing is...these rumors could kill.
1. I've Been Waiting

**I've Been Waiting**.

"We should go, brother," the suit of armor muttered darkly. He noted the blond alchemist's solemn look as he watched the house fall apart. He nodded, without saying a word, before turning around and shifting the weight of the suitcase on his shoulder. Both of them started toward the dirt road, their eyes fixed on their unseen destination. Neither of them said anything to each other before disappearing behind a small hill.

Her eyes slowly opened. The fair-toned eyelids revealed smoke-colored eyes, that shifted toward the window. She could see the orange blaze, one that chilled her blood instantly. She shook her head in disbelief. She bolted out of the bed, shooting out the door of the roomand pounding down the steps. Locks ofvery light, yellow-blonde color were pulled loosely into a crude bun, that fell over her shoulders as she ran. Another blonde child watched, her eyes saddened, as the girl quickly opened the door without a word and disappeared.

The girl, clothed in a pink nightgown, hurried through the hills to reach the house. Her heart wasdrumming wildly in her chest as she stopped, staring into the inferno with a miserable expression on her face. She felt them, the tears that yearned to pour from her eyes. And she didn't stop them from coming. They fell over her cheeks like a raging river, dripping onto her nightdress. She watched as what was left of the charred roof collapsed, causing the rest of the house to sink inward. She shook her head, racing to the entrance; it was the only thing that was still standing.A broken frame lay at her feet. She picked it up, and planted it against her chest. She moved backward, falling to her knees as she gazed in horror as the last of the Elric residence burned to ashes.

* * *

**four years later**

Edward Elric, otherwise known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, surged down the quiet main street of Central. The faint clanking of armor echoed behind him, dying away with each quick step he took. When the young alchemist stopped, he whirled around, his chest rising and falling quickly. "Hurry up, Al!" he called, lifting his hand in the air. A light breeze played with his blond locks, then left him just as fast as it had come. Again, swallowing more air, he called to the metal armor that hurriedly trudged down the street. "C'mon, Al! We're almost there!" It was only obvious to those who were awake this late at night; Edward Elric, the youngest State Alchemist, didn't care much about revealing his identity to whom may be lurking in the streets, if anyone. He gulped in cold, night air to try and calm the slight burning in his lungs. "We should get to Winry's sometime this morning--if we hurry, we may even catch--" He stopped, dead in his words, staring at the suit of armor in front of him. It was an enormous mound of metal; about two or three times Ed's size. The red gleam in the eye sockets glinted only momentarily, perhaps catching the faint glow of the moonlight above them. The suit of armor said nothing to the young alchemist, just followed as they left the outskirts of Central.

The burning in his lungs came back shortly after being calmed. A while into their run, Ed grew weary. His side began to cramp; he'd been running for hours, after all, without much rest. He swallowed a large portion of air as he ran, then let it escape through his nostrils. "You doin' okay there, Al?" he asked, balling his hands into fists. The suit of armor nodded only slightly. Ed's remark seemed more like a cocky statement, perhaps a challenge to see who can run faster for longer. It was part of his nature, after all. They came to the clearing in the woods, where there rested a large pond. Color seemed to burst into the dark night sky as they reached the embankment. Pink and yellow stretched out from behind massive hillocks, almost melting the stars into their awesome pastel tints. The clouds slowly took form in the sky as the sun rose from its previous perch from behind the hills. And the cold breeze turned warm; and then there was daylight. "Brother," the suit of armor called. The voice was almost unsuitable for the armor; it was high pitched and childish, creating a rather comical image to it.

"Do you remember when we used to play here?" Ed stopped, then turned to look at him. "With Winry? We'd play hide-and-seek and tag. And I remember when I pushed her into the water; she got mad at me and started crying. That's when I learned to never pick on a girl like that. Anyway, I'm surprised you remember, Al." Ed said with a grin. His attention shot to the sparkling body of water. "I don't remember that exactly..." Al said softly. "But I do remember playing here." Ed pointed upward to a hill. "We're almost there, Al. C'mon." And, like a flash of crimson, he shot through the woods like an arrow. Al, hesitant on following, did so nonetheless. His footsteps echoed through the woods.

Then the house came into view, and it seemed as though everything negative seemed to decompose and fade, like years passing, but in this very moment. Ed, ignoring the stinging pain in his chest, surged harder and faster toward the house. Then Al stopped him. "Look, brother!" He pointed toward the front of the house. There was a kind of picnic table set up a ways in front of the house, and sitting with their head resting on their arms was Winry. Two plates sat in front of her, both of them full. Ed could only smile. Winry had taken the call quite seriously the day before when Ed payed a visit to Hughes. The food, he thought, probably went cold and would start deteriorating. When Ed reached the picnic table, he took his red coat from his shoulders and placed it on Winry, whom looked rather peaceful despite her uncomfortable-looking position on the table. With the sudden warmth, she blinked herself awake, then lifted her neck to look around. She saw Ed, rubbed her eyes, then smiled. "Hey, Winry."

* * *

"What did you do, Ed? Why are you coming back home so soon?" Winry interrogated rather impatiently. She seemed suspicious in a mocking sort of way. She placed her index finger on his nose and pressed. "What did you do?" Ed brushed her hand away and shook his head. "I didn't do anything! Can't I visit home once and a while? Besides, I'm extremely tired and famished. Why do you always expect the worse in me?" Winry put her hands on her hips and looked away. "You left me waiting for a whole day, Ed," she said, not sounding very irritated, but more comical. "And you don't arrive until morning." She looked back at him. He didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes and smiled at her. "You're so weird, Win," he said. "I missed that." At that said, she couldn't help but blush. "Well, do you want breakfast, or not?" Ed nodded. She looked at Al, then cocked her head. "How you doin', Al?" she asked. "Are you okay?" He nodded, but didn't say a word. All three disappeared into the kitchen. 

"How've you been, guys? I haven't heard from you two for years. But tell me something, Ed--why did you come back? Shouldn't you have found the Artist's Stone or whatever it's called?" Winry asked, rather childishly. But all three were very much aware that Winry knew the real name of the stone, and what Ed wanted to use it for. "We were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. Everything we researched led us back here, but so far we haven't found anything that points us to making the Philosopher's Stone." He responded heatedly. "We went all the way to Lior to--" Winry piped up. "Lior City? You went there?" she asked, her eyes large. Ed nodded. "Oh! Hey, you remember Terrie, right?" she asked, putting her mug of coffee to her lips and taking a quick sip. Ed squinted. "Terrie! You know, Teresa Stonewall! A really close friend of ours." Ed nodded, the memories slowly coming back. "She moved to Lior City shortly after you left Resembool...she wouldn't tell me why she moved, but now she's coming back. She's coming to visit, and actually--her train is arriving in about an hour."

Sitting in the farthest corner, the suit of armor only slightly moved his head toward Winry. "Teresa?" he asked himself, very lightly. He whispered the question over and over, each time it would go unheard and unanswered. He was interrupted shortly by the pleading of Winry. "Oh! Please, Ed? Can't you do this for me?" she begged, her eyes glossening. "Just pick her up and bring her back here! I'm sure she's forgotten all about this place--spend a day with her. That's all I'm asking!" Ed thought only for a few moments, obviously reminiscing about their childhood, before exhaling loudly. It signalled his defeat, and Winry wasn't about to let him forget it. "Thank you so much, Ed!" she cried, nodding to him. She slapped her hands together and grinned brightly. "She was really hurt when you two left without saying anything," she glanced at Al. "She really misses the Tin Man, too." Ed nodded. "Okay. I better get going, then. I'll see you in a while." He stopped in front of Al. "You wanna come, Al?" he asked. The suit of armor stood, mechanically almost. He nodded. "I want to see if I can remember Teresa when I see her." Ed nodded.

* * *

"Brother?" It was Al's childish little voice. "Can you tell me about Teresa?" Ed, his arms folded behind his head, shrugged. He looked up to the sky and exhaled loudly. "Sure," he said. "What do you wanna know?" Al pondered that for a moment. What does he want to learn about this girl, whom Winry says was a very close friend of theirs, yet he couldn't remember anything about her. What did he want to know about her? Everything. 

"What does she look like?" Al asked, his curious little voice ringing in the depths of the armor. "Well, when we last saw her, she was your age, Al. Nine years old. She had light blonde hair like Winry's, with long, choppy bangs. Her blonde hair stretched down to the middle of her back. She had smoke colored eyes and fair skin. She was your childhood sweetheart, you could say." He let out a laugh, then quickly silenced. He knew his little brother couldn't remember their friendship. Then he wondered what Teresa was going to say. They entered the outskirts ofthe train stationand followed the crowd to where the train could be heard. "I don't know what she looks like now," Ed said. "She probably looks the same; she's probably like us, you know. Not changing the way we look at all as we got older." He shrugged. "I guess we're gonna find out pretty soon. C'mon." He seemed to dive into the ocean of people that flocked around the train station. He weaved a path through the people, even if he had to push, until he reached the side of the train. His eyes scanned each of the windows that were planted alongside the locomotive, and then...

"I think that's her, Al!" Ed shouted, pointing to the seventh window. Al let out a surprised cry, lifting his head above the crowd at the window that Ed pointed to. "Is that really her, brother?" he asked him. He felt his voice cracking, but didn't know why. Ed moved a bit closer, then jumped back up. "Yeah, that's her!" He cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed, "Teresa!" Only the side of her face was visible through that window. But Ed was almost too sure it was her. She was laughing; when it hit her that he called her, she stopped, blinked, and turned to the window. Her ashen-colored eyes sparkled in a mix of confusion and irritation. Her full lips were pulled into a questioning frown. When she saw Ed, she smiled, laughed again, and waved at him. He waved back with a loud chuckle himself. "Can you believe it, Al?" he asked. "It's Terrie." Al answered him almost silently. "Yeah." he said. She was like a flash of lightning; she instantly appeared at the doorway of the train, her hands on her hips and the most cocky smile Ed had ever seen her make placed on her face.

Her attire was that of a laidback country girl; a loose-fitting, ragged plaid button-up "blouse", shorts that were rolled up to her mid-thigh, dirty hiking boots made of pure buckskin, and a worn red bandana on locks of light blonde beauty. Her hair was like a waterfall of a light yellow color; her tresses were pulledtightlyinto a highponytail that stretched down to her upper back; her bangs were long and choppy, falling over her eyes like palm tree leaves. And besides all that she was rather short; about Ed's height, if not tinier. She catapolted from the steps onto Ed, crying out as she hugged him excitedly. "Ed! I can't believe it's you!" she shouted, her gray eyes almost glowing. "How've you been, Ed?" He nodded in response, his smile broadening. He was so surprised, he couldn't speak. "Where's Al?" she asked, her happiness slowly fading. Ed's blood went cold. He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Um, Al is--" There was the clanking of metal against concrete. "I'm right here." he said. Teresa looked up at the suit of armor and shrieked, like a frightened little girl. The high-pitched sound echoed throughout the station like a roll of thunder, or the screeching of bats when done in unison. The fear in Teresa's eyes quickly faded when she realized that she was talking to a suit of armor.

Stars appeared in her smokey eyes and she leapt onto Al, peering into the red gleam that replaced eyes in the sockets. She grew excited. "Ohmygosh! I can't believe this! How old is this suit of armor? This is too cool!" Ed, surprised, tried to shake her off. "No, Ter, you don't understand...Al _is_ that suit of armor!" He tugged on her shirt, but she wouldn't let go. She was honestly interested in the armor. "I specialize in making armor for the military! But really, Al! Why don't you get out of--" The head fell straight off the shoulders of the armor. Teresa was thrown into a momentary shock; when she came to, she screamed louder than the first time. "This is amazing!" She shoved her head inside the suit of armor, her eyes bouncing around inside their sockets. They stopped at the blood seal, where she stared at it curiously.


	2. Her Answers

**Her Answers**.

Afternoon rapidly came creeping down the sky--everything was happening so fast. The sky burned with a bright aquamarine color, spurts of white dappling it here and there in small patches. The wind kissed anyone who was caught in its way; yet it was off as quick as it had arrived. The grasses danced like swaying emerald figurines, waltzing with the wind and playing in the sun. The rays stabbed at the earth like pillars of light, trying to crush anything caught in its path. The gurgling of unseen brooks and streams mixed with the rather annoying chirps and tweets of birds filled the air, creating a rather romantic scene in the Risembool country. The sound of the train spitting steam into the air and the loud roar of its engine had completely faded after leaving the outskirts. The smell of freshness was everywhere; Resembool was truly a beautiful place.

The three of them walked side by side, almost like soldiers. Each of their heads were hanging rather low, yet they were completely aware of their surroundings. It seemed as though, and it was true, that each of them had a reason to be acting this way. And it was also true that the other didn't know what they were being troubled about, yet didn't bother to ask. "Terrie?" It was Ed, whom wanted to break the silence rather quickly. It was growing very uncomfortable between them. "If you don't mind me asking...why did you move to Lior City when we left Resembool?" Then quiet fell on each of them once again. When Al noted Teresa's solemn expression, he wasn't hesitant to snap at his brother. "Ed!" he barked, then looked back to Teresa. She was watching the road now. "Well..." she began, numerically ordering the reasons why she left in her mind. "You two had a large part of my heart. We were best friends...and then you left without saying anything to me." She put her left hand above her chest. "You don't want details, do you?" Ed's soft golden eyes burned into her gray ones. She forced a smile on her face, but nothing appeared. Instead, she turned to the sky, watching the clouds snake across the aquamarine background slowly.

"I was staying at Winry's that night. I looked out the window while I was just waking up and saw a red glare across the plain. I thought maybe it was the sun, but the sun was already up. I remembered that you two had told me you were going on some kind of mission and that you were leaving soon. I didn't know that day was going to be the day you left," she said, rather brokenly. "When I remembered, I bolted out of that house and I ran as fast as I could to yours. When I got there the only thing that greeted me was glowing furniture and a whirlwind of smoke. I thought maybe something had happened in the house and so I looked, but I saw nothing. I stayed until I could only see ashes. I managed to recover this." She pulled out a scrap of square paper and handed it to Ed. It was a photograph Ed, Al and their mother, Trisha. "I figured if you wanted to burn down your house, you wanted to forget something. I was hesitant about picking up that scrap of paper. But I saved it from the flames." Ed choked on his words as he stared at the photograph; the edges were burnt and crusty, and the entire photograph was crinkled.

"I remember staring at the ashes of your house for hours. Winry finally went out looking for me and she's the one who helped me up. Of course, I had inhaled too much smoke and was taken to the hospital. I payed money just to breathe out of a paper bag." She turned away from both of them, as though hurt and disgusted. There was more than one reason why she left Resembool, and she wasn't about to tell them just yet. Perhaps she never would. Ed looked up at her, put the photograph in one of his pockets. "I'm sorry, Terrie." he told her. "Just too much stuff had happened..." Terrie waved him off. "It's alright. My heart is recovering." She bowed her head with a grin. Ed cried out in surprise. Terrie shook her head. She had a faint smile on her face as she tugged on a chain at her neck. It flopped onto her enormous chest, revealing a heart.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Terrie." he repeated. "I really am." She shrugged his hand off. "Like I said, it's alright." Then she turned to Al. "And why haven't you said anything?" she asked. She brushed some tufts of her blonde locks away from her eyes. Al looked up at her. "I'm thinking about...you. I'm trying to remember who you were when we were little kids." Teresa cocked her head. "You're saying you don't remember anything?" she asked, looking rather disappointed. He shook his head. "Nothing at all, Al?" He shook his head again. Her eyes sank hellward. "I have something that might help," she said, then reached in her bag. She pulled out another photograph; this time the stars of the picture were Al and Teresa. They were covered in butterflies.

Al looked over the picture. "You caught me that butterly. I named him Alphonse because of you. You went all the way down to the pond chasing that thing; you could've easily gotten another one, but you liked this one for me, because he had a unique blue stripe on his right wing." Al tried, as hard as he could, to remember. But it was hard. He had lost the majority of all memory. "No?" She looked disappointed again.

* * *

"Would you like something to drink, Terrie?" Winry asked, her bright eyes sparkling happily. Teresa nodded. "Something hot would be nice." she said softly, her eyes narrowing in a slight sadness. She folded her hands in her lap, sitting across from Ed, whom watched her every move, as though trying to decode her. Ed seemed deeply interested in Teresa, like he never has been before. Something about this girl reeled him in like a funnel. "How is Adam doing?" he asked her, his eyes not leaving her figure. "My brother was assassinated shortly after I settled in Lior." She seemed rather strong to have gone through so many trials, each almost completely equivalant to the last. Ed winced in sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that." he said.

Winry then appeared, and handed Teresa a white mug. "Hot chamomile tea for Terrie!" Winry said, placing a bottle of honey and some sugar packets on the small table in front of her. "Thank you, Winry." Teresa said. Winry shrugged with a childish grin and giggled. "So, Ter...what is it that you do over there in Lior City?" Winry asked, taking a bite out of a fresh biscuit. "I'm studying to be a priestess," she responded. "You can say I live in the church." Ed swallowed, then conjured up the courage to ask. "Have you heard of the Frozenhearted Alchemist? They say she lived in Lior..." he asked, putting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his fists. He trembled nervously. Teresa nearly choked on her tea when she heard him. "Ooh, that's cold," she yelped. Winry stood up. "It's cold?" she asked, looking at the white mug. The rim of the mug was covered in a thin blanket of ice. "That's odd." She examined Teresa, whom looked calmly back at her. "Would you like some more? I'm sorry about this one--I just finished taking it off the stove, though...hmm..." Teresa shook her head. "It's okay, Win." With that said, Winry collected the mug. "I'll be right back." she told them.

Ed observed the ring of ice around the mug. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at it. They travelled almost isolatedly to Teresa, whom was taking a small bite out of her biscuit. "Kiss me." It came out more like a demand. Al and Teresa cried out in shock--Winry stopped in her tracks. Ed glared up at Teresa with his golden eyes. "You heard me. It's just a little kiss. I need to make sure of something." Winry's fingers closed in around the mug, cracking it. "_Excuse me_?" she roared, fuming. Teresa suddenly looked perplexed as she placed the tip of her index fingers together. She began talking quickly and nervously. "Um, Ed, I-I don't really think I--" Ed stood up, staring down at her with a doggish sort of leer. It was soft, but still very strong. "C'mon, it's just a kiss, Ter. One kiss." Al stood as well, in defense of Teresa. The mug exploded in Winry's hand before he could say anything. Everyone, except Ed, turned to see what had happened.

Mistake. Ed put his left hand behind Teresa's head and drew her in with such a force. He plastered his lips against hers in an unwanted kiss. "Stop, brother!" Al called. There was a loud sputter. Everyone stood in shock as they saw what Teresa had done. With her hands on her hips, she leered irritably down at Ed, whom clutched his cheek. Then she let out a small, childish giggle and turned to Winry, whose jaw had dropped quite low. "Now what did _that_ prove?" Teresa asked Ed, rather cockily. Ed sat back down. "You're right. I'm sorry," he told her, his hand still on his cheek. It seemed to glow very brightly underneath his gloved hand. "I shouldn't have judged you." Terrie erupted in anger. "You shouldn't have _kissed_ me!" she roared. Ed's eyes looked up at hers. "That too."

Terrie pulled up her sleeve, revealing a leather watch. "Oh, shoot," she said, then peered up at Winry. "I should've stayed in Central. The military said their new shipments would be arriving sometime around eight tonight." Ed seemed to be reminiscing about something. "I'll be back later!" Teresa turned on her heels and opened the front door. She disappeared behind it. "Wait, Terrie!" Al called, snapping out of his momentary shock. "Where are you going?" he asked her, shutting the door behind them. He slowly went to her, watched her turn around. "I own a store in Central now," she said laconically. "An armory. The military is quite fond of it." Al examined her. She would only offer him a wry smile, and nothing more. "So you're moving back to Resembool?" he asked, his childish voice cracking again. Her light eyes glittered submissively. "I can't say that," she told him. "Since I don't have a house here." Her wry smile disappeared. Her lips were now just a straight line across her face--one that exposed a strong distaste or an inevitable spark of irritation.

"My store is practically trashed. It's taking a while to get it organized, especially because the previous owner used it as a butchery. I've managed to get rid of the stench, though." She turned back around. "If you want to know anything else, you'll have to wait until I get back to Winry's. That is...if you're still here when I do." With that said, she started off toward the horizon. Al's heart sank. It hurt him to know that she wasn't about to hand him her heart again, but more so that she can't trust him. The truth was painstakingly obvious; Teresa had changed, even if Al couldn't remember exactly how she was when they were kids. Al clenched his fists. "In case you don't know, Terrie," Al growled, "Some people still love you just as much as back then." Teresa stopped, only to peer over her shoulder at him. "Is that why you didn't tell me?" She would stay for nothing more; she wasn't in the mood to hear it. Right now she had work to do, and perhaps that was more important.


	3. The Violet Glow

**The Violet Glow**.

"Alphonse..."

The fair-toned eyelids opened slowly to reveal light pools of smokey color. Teresa had fallen asleep on the counter. Pulling her torso to sit up, she examined the room she was in. About twenty boxes filled with weapons were stacked neatly at the corner of the store; she could see them by the moonlight flooding in from her open window. She grimaced, then pulled up her sleeve to check the time: half past eight. To her relief, she figured they were sitting there for about ten to five minutes. All she had to do now was wait for one of the military's attendants to come and take their supply. Her eyes danced in their sockets as she observed her store; it was old and very ragged. Sighing, she pushed herself up from her chair and stood up on it. The shelves behind the desk were neatly lined, yet they were also very old and covered in thick layers of dust and grime. "Oh boy..." she muttered, then bounced off the chair and went around to the back. She grabbed a rag and made it damp from the faucet, then went back to the shelves. "Since I'm here, I'd better start workin' on it."

Moments after she had cleaned the first shelf, she blew out a very loud breath of air. She began unbuttoning her shirt. When it slid off easily from her shoulders, she wrapped the arms around her waist and let the rest hang behind her. She was wearing some kind of cropped black shirt, one that only covered her bust completely and then exposed the rest of her. The rag grew instantly very grimy. With a sigh of exasperation, she stepped off the chair once more and went around the back again. This time, while she was rinsing her rag, she heard a series of knocks at the door. She quickly stopped what she was doing. "Military here for shipments!" The voice was thick and masculine; most likely Mustang.

Teresa motioned for him to come in, and he did so without hesitation. "Military here for shipments," he repeated. "Private!" Teresa rolled her eyes, yet saluted him anyway. "For the millionth time, Colonel. I'm _not_ part of the military!" He only chortled and gestured for her to help him. "You working late tonight, Stonewall?" he asked her, lifting one of the boxes. She smirked. "And miss loading weapons into the truck for breakfast?" She followed Roy out of the store and to the road in front of her. She placed a box in there, slid it all the way to the back. "I take that as a no." Roy responded to her sarcasm. "Greetings, Private!" Teresa almost dropped the box. She whipped around. "_Yes_, Lieutenant Colonel?" she hissed, her eyebrow twitching comically. She looked irritated. Hughes puffed out his chest and stabbed it with his thumb. His head nearly exploded. "I _am_ Lieutenant Colonel. You should treat me with a little more respect!" Teresa rolled her eyes and saluted him reluctantly. "That's more like it!"

"Hughes." Roy said flatly. "Grab one of those boxes and put them in the truck." The Lieutenant Colonel forced a chuckle and saluted Roy with a mock respect. "Done and done!" Teresa burst with a series of guffaws. She placed another box in the truck and lifted four fingers to her mouth, only to quiet her laughing. Hughes followed Teresa back into the building, holding out one of his favorite pictures. "Have you seen the latest photograph of my sweet Elysia? In this one, she's eating a chocolate cake at her party--" With a canine-like growl at Hughes, Teresa lifts one of the last boxes and places it in the truck. She turns to Hughes. "With all due respect, Lieutenant Colonel, Idon'tverymuch _care_ about those pictures. Right now I'm more concerned about getting your weapons in this truck so that you can defend Amestris in case of a war." Hughes leered at Teresa, sniffed and nodded, then put the picture back into his pocket. "Very well then," he said, attempting to recover the loss of his dignity. "But you missed out on such cuteness."

"All right, then," Roy said, letting out a sigh. "We're finished here. Your royalties, Stonewall, and I'm off. Early tomorrow morning, a whole new set of supplies will be waiting here. We'll be coming tomorrow to pick them up around noon. Thank you for staying so late." Teresa shrugged, took the royalties, and examined them with large eyes. "No problem," she responded. "Have a safe trip back." Roy nodded, then turned on his heels to enter the truck. The squealing of tires echoed in the night sky as they drove off. She waved happily at them until she saw the vehicle disappear. She turned around to enter the store, but a crackling noise stopped her. Her head switched from left and right, but she saw nothing. When she was almost through the door, she heard the sound again, but much louder. "Who's there?" she called, knowing it would go unanswered. She went into the shop and locked the door behind her. She then continued with her cleaning, completely oblivious to the figure standing at the window. Its eyes were a fiery crimson, lips darker than fresh blood. It disappeared quickly, in a brilliant flash of violet light. She turned to see only Al up the road.

* * *

She stepped off the chair and put the rag on the counter, then wiped her hands on her shirt. She went to the door. With a guilty kind of smile, she unlocked the door and turned the knob, then pushed it open. "Al!" she called, waving. He stopped, waved back, then came running to her. "Come on in, Al! Excuse the mess...I'm still cleaning it up." She giggled nervously. "I came to see if you were okay." he said. Teresa stepped back anxiously, her arm folded behind her head as she continued to giggle. "Eh, nothing here..." she responded, "Mustang and Hughes came to pick up their supplies, and they gave me royalties!" She lifted the pouch, watching it with large, cat-like eyes. Al nodded. "I can see that," he replied. "So, anyway, let's go home. Winry's cooked dinner!" Teresa stopped laughing, lowered her arm and looked at the floor. "I-I can't," she stated softly. "I want to have this place clean and neat for the military before they decide to fire me." Al shrugged. 

"How long are you planning on staying?" he asked her. "It depends on how long it'll take me to clean up this place," she said. "I've painted the outside. Now I need to paint the inside!" She grinned, holding up a pail of black paint and a thick brush. "Do you have another brush?" At his question, Teresa colored a bit. She nodded, then pointed to the counter. "In the second drawer, you'll find another paintbrush like this. You can use that one, if you want." she responded with a bright smile. "Thanks, Al." The suit of armor nodded. And so the two began.

Their strokes were rhythmic; their hand movement almost completely equivalent. Teresa pulled out a chair as she attempted to paint the higher wall; she couldn't reach. With a sigh of defeat, she let herself fall into the chair and stuck the brush on the tray. "I give up," she groaned. "I'm too short." Al stopped painting. He turned his head toward her. "Let me help!" he said, then took her by the hand. He gently lifted her up; she colored as he placed her on his shoulders, warning her about the protruding spikes. "Th-Thanks." Al handed her his brush. "Hey Al," Teresa said softly. "Yeah?" Teresa smiled, then stopped painting. "I'm sorry." She brought the paintbrush down to the back of his helmet and painted a heart on it. "I just really missed you...I wasn't used to seeing you this way, and..." Her voice trailed off. She felt his cold metal hand on hers and she winced. "It's okay."

* * *

The moon cast it's milky glow through the windows of the shop, illuminating any darkness that might have surrounded it. The wind's breath was light and fragile at this time dead in the night. The pitch-colored curtains wavered very lightly at each whisper from the breeze. "Al?" came Teresa's tiny voice. There was an infant-like yawn. "Yes?" Teresa's head lightly plopped onto his shoulder. "Thanks..." she whispered, before falling asleep. Al turned to watch her, a comical red glow coming from his metallic cheeks. Al scanned the room. It was finally finished; the paint was drying, the shelves were clean and refurbished. The counter was dusted and glossened with its radiant redwood texture, the floors were sweeped and mopped. 

Al turned to Teresa, watched her momentarily. He slipped his hand beneath the crook of her knee and another behind her neck; he lifted her to his chest, then stood. A cascade of yellow-blonde locks spilled over his forearm like a waterfall. She stirred, then awakened. "What are you doing?" she asked him softly, her eyelids drooping. Al opened the front door; locked it with a bit of difficulty. "It's okay, Terrie. I'm taking you home--uh, to Winry's." She looked slightly pained as she turned her head to his breastplate. "Are...you sure?" He nodded. "Yes."

It didn't take her long to fall back asleep; when she did, Al could only blush. From around the corner of the building, he saw something glowing. The light it cast was a dark violet tinge, bluish almost. A smoke-like substance seeped from the light, creating a horrendous image in Al's head. He could only cry out, partially knowing what the glow could be. It was very temporary, however, and vanished in a second. He didn't want to endanger Teresa. So he turned around, and started toward the outskirts of Central, toward the train station.He wouldn't stop until he reached Winry's, where he'd tell his brother about the whole incident. Suddenly, misery stabbed at his mind. It would be only a few hours until they'd have to leave, and he wouldn't see Teresa for a while again. He lifted her slightly to his chest, observing the way she slept.

* * *

Al sat against the wall, staring at something across from him. His metallic legs were crossed and his arms rested limply in his lap. He heard a yawn from somewhere and quickly turned to the darkness next to him. Ed appeared, stretching his arms with one eye open. "Were you up all night doing that?" he asked, a sympathetic smile on his face. His arms dangled at his sides. Al cried out softly in surprise. Then he turned and stared at the floor, as though guilty. "Hey, you have a right to," Ed comforted. He turned and looked at the sleeping Teresa; the blanket was pulled up to her chin. Her steady breathing was very light and soft. "You really missed her, didn't you?" Al shifted his attention back up at Ed. He nodded. "Look at her," Ed said, a warm smile on his face. "She looks so peaceful. It makes me envious, how she can sleep so peacefully even having undergone so many devastating trials in her life." Teresa turned over on her side, so that she was facing them now.Her lips parted very slightly and glittered with the sun; her hair seemed to drip over her shoulders and the edge of the bed. Ed and Al both colored and yelped in surprise. They watched her for some time in silence. Then Ed spoke up. "We're leaving tomorrow," Ed told him sternly. "You haven't seen her for four years, maybe longer. So I suggest you take this day and spend it with her. You might not see her again for a long time." Al cocked his head. "But you said--" Ed held up one finger. "I know what I said," he told him. "But for your sake, I'm willing to wait another day." 

He disappeared behind the door. Al turned back to Teresa. And, to his shock, he heard a meowing sound. Al cried out. It wasn't Teresa, not that he knew--but it came back a second time, just louder. Al looked closer. All of a sudden, a tiny black head popped up from underneath the covers in front of Teresa. Two bulging green eyes stared at him. A pair of triangular ears twitched as the rather small feline examined him, no doubt surprised at Al's size. Teresa stirred, and her eyes parted slightly. Then they opened, and she lifted her torso. "Good morning, Terrie." Al said. A warm smile spread across Teresa's face. "Hey."


	4. Allie

**Allie**.

Teresa uttered a sleepy laugh. "Why are you staring at me?" Al blushed, and turned away. "Umm..." Teresa stood off the bed, letting the covers fall away from her exquisite figurine. The golden sunshine spilled in from the open window like water from a faucet. "Hey, don't worry about it." Teresa turned around, pulled her hair up and tied it. A meow erupted in the room, shattering the peaceful silence that blanketed the two. "Wh-what was that?" Al asked, staring up at Teresa. She had a nervous grin on her face. Something black crept off the bed; it was really small, only about the size of Teresa's foot. When she turned to look at it, she laughed out loud. "Xiaosuke!" She squatted to pick the creature up. "He's my cat." Al cocked his head. "I didn't know you had a cat..." Teresa smiled, stroking the forehead of the feline. She went over to Al and held him out. "I found him wandering around in an alley in Lior," she responded. "Look at that bite in his ear--I'm thinking he used to be some kind of rebel." Al ran his hand over the cat. "When I found him, he was hungry. As soon as I took him in, though, it was love at first sight!" She brought the cat to her face. "He must be hungry...he usually stays in my bag while I'm moving around or travelling. He doesn't eat much." She handed the feline over to Al.

Al laughed. The feline crawled all over his shoulders, on top of his head, then fell into his hands. It meowed. "Well, I'm off to freshen up. I'll see you downstairs in a minute," she said, then went toward the bathroom. "Go ahead and play with him if you want. I'll be out soon." Al nodded, took the cat, and went downstairs. Teresa waited until she could hear them talking. She shut the bathroom door, and continued with what needed to be done.

* * *

"Aww, he's so cute!" Winry cooed, lifting up the pitch-coated feline. "Keep him away from the dog, though..." Ed leaned in his chair and yawned. "What's Terrie doing, Al?" he asked, with a cocky smirk on his face. "Still sleeping?" Al shook his head, watching the cat move across the floor after being put down. "She's bathing," he responded cooly. "She said she'd be out in--" They heard light footsteps on the staircase. "Morning, everyone!" Teresa announced, stepping off onto the floor, her hair pulled back neatly. She wore slightly new attire--another black cropped shirt and blue jean trousers. "I see you've met my cat." She bent over to look at him. Then she turned to Al. "Hey! You wanna feed him?" Al took a moment's hesitation before he answered. "Okay," he said humbly. She motioned for him to follow her as she went up the steps. He did. 

They entered the room they were previously in. Teresa reached into her bag and pulled out a small can. "I have about a millenia's supply of these," she stated, then handed it to Al. She reached into her bag a second time, and pulled out a clean, round cup. It had no handle. "This is his food bowl. It's actually a kind of tea cup I bought somewhere in Amestris. The place slips my mind nowadays." She went back down the stairs, Al following. She began running, anxious to get downstairs and socialize with Ed and Winry. Al did the same; the cat, however, lay in his way, and he lost his footing; then began rolling. When Teresa turned around, she screamed, Al's helmet flying toward her. She caught it, too shocked to move. When Ed noticed, he shrieked, and as Al was about to fall on Teresa..."AL! Now's not the time to start rough housing!" he stated, catching the rest of the armor before it could squash Teresa. With the force, however, he tumbled backward. "Ed!" Both Winry and Teresa cried, lifting Al off of him. "Sorry!" Al apologized rather loudly. Teresa slowly placed the helmet on his shoulders. She patted it. Xiaosuke crept down the steps and plopped on Ed; he meowed, then pounced off.

Teresa growled at the feline. "Xiaosuke!" she roared, grabbing the feline by the scruff. "Look what you did!" She turned to Ed, then let go of the cat, so that it dropped onto the carpet. "Sorry, Ed." she said sweetly. She sighed, then stood up. She helped Ed up, as well. "What time is it, Winry?" she asked, biting her lip. Winry checked her watch. "A quarter past eight." Teresa nodded. "Okay, thanks." She turned and opened the door to the backyard. "Come on, Xiaosuke," Teresa said, patting her leg lightly. The cat followed her outside, where she placed his bowl. "Al!" The suit of armor stood, looked at the can in front of him, then reported outside. He opened it, then watched as the chunks of pork or whatever the slimy substance was dripped onto the bowl.

* * *

"I cooked eggs and sausage!" Winry announced proudly. "Dig in!" Ed did not hesitate; he immediately began cramming as much food as he could into his mouth. When he stopped, it was for a long gulp of orange juice. Winry stared at him in amazement. Al only watched them eat, and Teresa took little bites of her food--yet she still managed to finish before Ed. When she was finished, she turned to Ed, a cocky grin on her face. "Let's spar!" she vociferated. She smirked, her teeth exposed. Ed nearly choked. "Wh-What?" Teresa leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms. "You heard me! Let's spar. If you win, I'll tell you one of my deepest, darkest secrets. And the royalties I earned last night--" She tossed the bag full of her royalties in the air, then caught it as it fell. "...are all yours." Ed quirked a brow. "And if _you_ win?" he asked. Teresa's smirk broadened. "I get to spar Al." Ed, Al, and Winry all cried out in shock. "You better win this, Ed," Winry told him, her expression serious. "We don't want Teresa losing an arm and a leg like you." Al didn't say anything. 

"Heh. Okay, sure. I'll accept. Down by the pond, in one hour." Ed stated, confidently. "Wait, that doesn't seem like a fair trade," Al finally stated. "Think of something else, Teresa. Something equivalent."

Ed poked Al. "You're afraid you're gonna crush her, aren't you?" Ed asked, mockingly. Al lifted his hands and quickly shook his head. "N-No! Of course not! Have you ever seen Terrie fight? I-I just don't think what she's offering is sufficient." Teresa bit her lip. "Okay," she hissed. "If I win, I get to tag along on your little journey." Ed dropped the glass. He didn't even wince as it shattered against the table. "Are you kidding me?" he roared, standing and placing his hands on the table. "If _you_ come with us, we'll be carrying dead weight the whole time!" Teresa growled and stood. Her fists were clenched. "At least _I_ won't stunt your growth like that metal leg of yours!" she howled back. Both Al and Winry watched them intently. "Are you calling me _short_?" Ed screamed, raising his fist. "I'm calling _you_ a runt!" she growled. Al quickly stood as Ed lunged for Teresa; he held him back. "AND WHAT'S _YOUR_ EXCUSE?" Ed hollered, fuming. Teresa leered at him. She had nothing else. Sneering, she crossed her arms and turned to the side. "Impressive," she said. "Let's just hope your skills in arguing are as good as your skills in fighting." She began to walk away.

"YEAH, YOU _BETTER_ START RUNNING! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GIRL, I'LL KNOCK YOU SENSELESS!" Ed shrieked. Teresa stopped to glare at him. "Yeah, yeah, save it for later. Hopefully you can keep your word about that." Ed stuck out his tongue, then finally calmed down. Al set him on the floor and watched as he dusted himself off. "Brother, save your energy for later," Al said softly. "We don't want Teresa to come along. She might get hurt or killed." Ed glanced at the ground. "Yeah..." Yet he said nothing more.

* * *

The sunlight dripped upon the two as they faced each other, exchanging malicious glances. Al and Winry stood close by, watching them with full interest. "Okay, you two!" Winry called. "Fight in a clean manner! Anything goes, and Ed, don't kill her." Teresa growled at Winry. She then looked back to Ed, whom had a smug expression on his face. "I'm only doing this to hear your 'deep, dark secret' and get your royalties. Fighting against you, it's a complete _steal_." Ed put his hands on his hips cockily. Teresa clenched her fist. "Like I said, little man, let's just see if you can keep your word!" She shot back. Ed threw a fit. "JUST DON'T START CRYIN' ON ME! I'M _NOT_ GOIN' EASY ON YOU!" They both bowed in respect, and the fight was on. 

Ed shot at her like a bullet. His fist raised and he let out a cry before he attempted to sock her. She moved out of the way, grabbed his arm, and helped him to the floor with her left shin. He only stumbled, managed to regain his balance too late in exchange. Teresa came charging at him like an upset bull, then leapt in the air to sit on his shouders in the opposite direction of where he was facing. "Brace yourself, Eddy," she whispered, then lurched forward. She extended her hands, so that she could hold both her weight and Ed's momentarily before she threw him on the floor, all the while sitting on him. "You like the butt bone, Ed?" She stood up quickly, regaining her fighting posture. Her fists were raised and no smirk nor any kind of cocky expression rested on her fair face. Ed stood as well, staggering a bit. Both of them raced toward each other. Teresa threw a kick, but he caught it easily. He lifted her in the air and tossed her like a ragdoll to the ground, where she caught herself just in time with her arms to stand back up.

She charged back at him, just as his fist surged toward her. She leapt, standing on his fist. "Delivery for Mr. Elric," she said, in a mock sweetness. Ed cried out as her foot found its way to his face, knocking him backward. She landed on his chest, her right forearm on his neck. She pressed down on him. Lifting his knee, he managed a hit in her stomach that threw her off of him, only to roll and start charging back. Ed had enough time to start plotting in his mind. His arms moved like daggers; he stabbed at her madly, and each time she dodged or blocked them. That is, until his leg sunk into her hip and sent her into the pond. Ed crossed his arms. "I guess I win," he muttered with a smirk. He seemed surprised, actually. "Not...exactly," Winry corrected, pointing to a rather angry Teresa. She stampeded toward him as though her life depended on it; she tackled him, hurling them both onto the ground. Ed used his legs and the ground to propel Teresa off of him like a reversed round off. She landed on her backside, quickly rolled out of the way as Ed stomped on the ground, and lifted herself again. One of Ed's gloved hands appeared out of nowhere. She barely dodged it by throwing herself to the ground. It also gave her an opportunity to knock him to the floor as well. She turned and let one of her legs do the work; she let the crook of her ankle (where the foot meets the start of the shin)hook behind Ed's to fling him onto his backside, where she grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to his chest.

"And I say amen to that," Teresa muttered, letting all of her weight fall gently on Ed. "How does it feel to be beaten by a girl?" She felt his leg come up, but she quickly sank the front of her feet into the crook of Ed's ankles. "Nah ah ah, don't be like that." After a while, Ed loosened up, then smiled in his defeat. "I guess I lost, then," Ed said, watching her grin to his statement. "You okay?" Teresa nodded, then planted a swift kiss on the tip of his nose. Whatever whirled through Ed's mind was unknown, yet his expression was that like of a child in a candy store. Teresa stood off of him, then held out her hand to help him up. "Brother!" Al cried, rushing toward them. Ed started laughing. "I'm in shock!" Ed announced, his laughs ringing throughout the woods. Winry slowly appeared next to them. "You know what this means, though, right?" she asked, her eyes glossening. "Terrie has to go along with you." Al turned to Teresa. "We'll protect her," Al responded. "She'll be like a rose no one can touch." Teresa blushed, then turned away, smiling. "I don't know, Al..." Ed stated doubtfully. "There's a lot of danger out there." Teresa started to guffaw. "I'm sure whatever _danger_ out there will be as _dangerous_ as a child let loose with a toothbrush," she shouted. "If I beat the youngest and greatest State Alchemist ever." She winked at Ed. He felt only a tad better. He laughed through his nose. "Yeah," he said. "You're right. TeresaStonewall can handle anything if she beat the, and I quote, "youngest and greatest State Alchemist ever". I'm sure she'll be fine." Al put his hand on Teresa's shoulder. "I'm glad to have you on our team." Teresa smiled.


	5. Snake Eyes

**Snake Eyes**.

"Do you think she knows, brother?"

The two sat side by side in the front lawn, staring into nothingness as they comforted each other with their presence. Ed closed his eyes, dropped on his back with his arms folded behind his head. "I'm not sure," he responded. "But she's bound to find out if we take her along with us." Al looked toward his lap. Then he turned to Ed, whom, through his closed eyes, had a look of severe perplexity upon his lightly tanned face. "Ugh!" he shrieked, clenching his teeth. "I don't want Teresa to get hurt--" He felt a hand on his shoulder. Teresa was smiling down at him, though her eyes seemed upset. "I won't," was her simple response to attempt to calm Ed down. She gently squeezed his shoulder, then crossed her arms. "I'm not a baby, Ed." She lowered herself down next to him; she had changed her attire and smelled of sweet soap. Ed shrugged. "I know, but Terrie, you've always been like a little sister to me..." Ed glanced at her through the corner of his eyes. "I don't want to risk losing you, too." Teresa rolled her eyes. "Is that why you smashed my pet caterpillar?" she barked. Ed looked surprised. "I thought it was a snake!" Teresa watched him maliciously. "Are you planning on putting a bullet in Xiaosuke because he looks like a panther?" Ed lifted his hands, shaking his head.

Teresa sighed, then stood and retreated into the house. "We should leave soon, brother," Al said casually. "If you don't want to waste anymore time." Ed nodded, thinking hard. Miniature beads of transparent perspiration snaked down his forehead. "Go get Terrie." he demanded. "Don't tell Winry." Al, hesitant, nodded, then entered the house quietly. Ed remained outside, his eyes closed with his mouth pursed into a frown.

Teresa sat on the couch, her elbow on her knee and her chin cradled in her palm. Her gray eyes stared out into nothing. "Terrie?" Al said, watching nervously as she tilted her head. She still stared into nothing. "It's time to leave. We're heading to Central, and our train leaves in an hour." She nodded, then stood and went started upstairs. "And, Terrie--" Al called, holding out his hand. "Don't tell Winry." Again, she nodded, then continued. Her soft footsteps echoed quietly as she came back down, a maroon-colored bag slung around her shoulder. Teresa followed Al outside, where she saw Ed standing. He was looking into the sky. His fists were tightly clenched. He turned to them. "You ready?"

* * *

"You've been quiet," Ed stated, turning toward Teresa. Her eyelids were halfway over her eyes, and she looked relaxed more so than bored. "What's wrong?" She turned to Ed, cocked her head, then shrugged. "Just thinking," she responded casually. "About when we were kids." Her blonde locks wavered like a banner behind her. She pulled her bandana tighter around her crown. Ed forced a smile. The sun beat down on them like a heavy downpour, drenching them in its warm sunlight. A gentle breeze kissed them. The sound of tires squealing filled the air. Teresa stopped, turned to the opposite direction, and saw a pickup truck moving slowly toward them. "Hey!" she cried out, waving her hand. "I'm gonna hitch us a ride to the train station, guys!" And sure enough, the pickup stopped directly in front of them. Teresa leaned in and said in a merry voice, "Can you take us to the train station?" When the driver nodded, she went around to the opposite end and climbed in. When Ed and Al tried to clamber into the truck's bed, the driver stomped on the gas pedal and sped away. Both Ed and Al stayed shocked for a minute. "TERESA!" Ed screamed, his voice echoing through the hills like thunder. He sped toward them. "No! Teresa! Oh God, please no! TERESA!" The truck sped over the hill, to where Ed couldn't see him. When Ed and Al reached the hill, they saw a purple glow flash before their eyes, coming from inside the truck; it was too fast, though--they thought they were hallucinating. 

The driver leaned in on Teresa, laughing in a perverse way. Teresa moved backward, looking slightly irritated and overly disgusted. Then she looked into her hands. "Stop the car." Teresa demanded, holding a gun at the driver's messy head. The man, whom was the driver, looked ragged and dirty. His skin was a dark caramel color and his hair was sloppy and black. He turned sideways momentarily to look cockily at Teresa. "On whose terms? You're gonna hurt me with that little pistol of yours?" Teresa smirked. "You think I won't?" she barked, cocking it. She pressed lightly on the trigger and stopped. "Maybe you didn't hear me correctly," she hissed, putting another gun to his head.

Ed was surprised as he saw the truck stop, the door fly open and the man scurry out into the brush. "AND DON'T YOU EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT TRYING TO PULL THIS TRICK ON OTHER PEOPLE!" she screamed. "GET OUTTA HERE!" She shot at him; not attempting to hit him, but to scare him away. When her bullets ran out, she threw the gun at his head, which it hit directly in the eye. The door closed, and the tires squealed violently. Then the truck pivoted, and sped toward Ed and Al, whom scuffled to the side of the road. She stopped in front of them, and winked. "You guys lookin' for a ride?" she asked. Ed climbed into the passenger's seat while Al plopped into the truckbed. She turned the car in the opposite direction and sunk her foot forcefully into the gas pedal; they sped away. "Do you have a license?" Ed asked, his eyebrow quirked. Teresa grinned and told him, "Don't even know how to drive!" And after that, it seemed as though all hell broke loose.

The momentum the truck gained while going downhill created a heavy friction between the road and the tires; one of the tires exploded, and both Ed and Al began to shriek as the truck weaved from side to side uncontrollably. "Oh, _no_ you _don't_!" Teresa hissed, stomping on the gas pedal even more. She turned the steering wheel ferociously left and right, attempting to make it last until they got to the station. Unfortunately, another tire blew and they steered off the road without any control. The truck rolled, then stood upright, and stopped. Teresa, Al and Ed clambered out of the car. "You _stupid_ vehicle!" Teresa hissed, kicking the side of the truck. She slammed the door, and it broke off with the force. Ed pointed to the station. "At least we covered most of the road," he suggested happily. "We've only got a few minutes to go before we get there."

* * *

Teresa watched as the station slowly faded away, as the train pulled away from it. It gained speed, then gradually became faster. She exhaled through her lips. "It's a long way to Central, guys," she said, then turned to them. Ed and Al sat in a seat opposite from hers. "Rest up." The suit of armor held out his hand. "Teresa?" he asked, watching her as she squinted. "Yes, Al?" Al was hesitant in asking. He took a moment's breath before he did. "You know we're looking for the--" Teresa held up a hand. "Philosopher's Stone." she finished, a severe tone crossing her face. It reminded Al of Mustang when he wasn't being an obnoxious pervert. Al straightened up excitedly. "So you know about it? And what it is?" Teresa shrugged. "I know you're supposed to sacrifice something of an equal value...I think it's called Equivalent Exchange?" Al gasped. "Y-You know about that?" Teresa looked wryly to the window. "So that's why you wanna come...you want to restore your family back to life, and you know human transmutation is impossible, so you're seeking to do it with the stone." Teresa stood up, tears at her temples. Her fists were clenched. "Don't you _dare_ try to predict my reasons!" With a grunt, she slapped him, only creating a metal clang and causing his head to turn. She ran toward the back. "Wait, Teresa!" His hand lowered. "Terrie..." 

Ed appeared in front of him, glowering down at him with his golden eyes. "What did you do to her?" he demanded. "Why was she crying?" Al didn't answer. He too, turned to stare out the window as Teresa had. Ed sat in front of him, digging his face into his hand. He rubbed the sides of his head and let out a sigh. "We've got a long trip ahead of us," he muttered, his teeth clenched. "So far it's been horrid. And we're not even half way to Central." Al then turned to Ed. "She knows, brother," he said gravely. "About the stone. And she wants it, too." Ed didn't look up, but he folded his arms in his lap. "What are you saying, Al?" he asked. Al shrugged. "Forget it."

"Please don't talk about me," Teresa whispered, clutching the neck of her plaid blouse. Her voice was cracking. She sat down next to Al. "I'm really sorry, Al. Please forgive me." Teresa held out her hand; it was closed. When she opened it, a white butterfly spread its snow-colored wings and flitted. It soared out an open window. "That wasn't alchemy, Ed," Teresa told him, noting his surprised tone. "I found it in the back."

The car of the train shook tremendously. The people inside cried out, staring in bewilderment as the lights flickered and died. The morning light was enough to drench them in a secure feeling, yet offered no protection whatsoever. Then a woman shrieked; she was across from Ed, Al and Teresa. She was standing, one hand plastered on her cheek and the other pointing shakily at the entrance of the car. "H-Homunculi!" Ed and Al gave a cry. Ed's blood ran cold, and everything seemed to harden around him. "Terrie!" He grabbed her hand and yanked her forward; he pushed her back and sat her behind Al, whose armored body shielded her from sight. A low, feminine voice rang through the air. It was barely audible, and instantly, Ed knew who it was. Lust.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" she purred, stepping forward slowly. "I'll pick one of you imbecilic dogs and you tell me where the Fullmetal boy is." Her dark eyes scanned the room momentarily. She stopped at the woman who had pointed to her. "You," she said, simply. "Tell me." The woman gave another cry. Lust winced at the sound. Something shot through the air like an arrow; it pierced through the woman, sending crimson liquid everywhere. "What a pity," Lust cooed, retracting her chissel-like nails from the limp body of the woman. She watched in delight as the new corpse sank to the floor. "I didn't expect any bloodshed today." Ed gritted his teeth. He started to breathe hard. "NO!" he screamed, standing and pointing at Lust. "You brainless, bloodthirsty monster!" Ed lowered his arm and tightened his fists. Teresa watched him carefully; her eyes then travelled to Lust, whom she observed over her shoulder. "Brother!" Lust licked her stained fingers. A smirk spread across her face. "You don't usually travel alone," Ed barked, trembling from his fury. "Where's the rest of your pack?" Lust kept her smirk; it lengthened into a cocky grin.

"I want to introduce you to someone," she crooned. "Meet my new little friend. Snake. I dare say Envy's quite accustomed to her...I warn you though, he gets jealous." A violet colored light began to glow behind Lust. People gasped and cried as the glow got brighter and came closer to Ed. Through a thick whirlwind of smoke, which seemed to be encased by the violet light, two red objects glistened. The smoke slowly evaporated, then the glow dimmed. Teresa's eyes got larger and she was about to scream; but instead, her eyes rolled up to her head and she collasped onto Al. The figure from the light was slowly revealed; the lanky, yet equisitely shapely figurine, clothed in a simple dress of the darkest black. It seemed meek, thin and very frail and old. Her eyes were no longer red, but an enticing shade of an unnatural magenta. Around a skinny neck of hers was a thin, golden chain, that seemed almost made of thread. On the end dangled a star.

Her villainous smirk revealed animalistic chissels. She turned, so that her back was facing Ed. She lifted her pitch-colored locks. It exposed a dark tattoo of Oruboros on the back of her neck.


	6. Infatuated With You

**Infatuated With You**.

Lust had taken care of her business earlier than expected. Now that she knew where Ed was heading, she had nothing else to attend to; she was practically dead, but she wasn't stupid. She knew she couldn't take down Ed single-handedly; though, rather than showing it, she expressed a stronger confidence than usual when she was around that girl. Lust and the girl disappeared rather quickly. They took no other lives, but discarded of the corpse rather carelessly. Ed couldn't do much about it, so he let them go. The woman was already dead; there was nothing he could do now. He sat back down, almost wasted on all that had happened in those few minutes. He let out a sigh, then turned to Al. He was cradling Teresa, whom had passed out randomly during their meeting with Lust and the other girl.

* * *

The early moon revealed itself from behind thin, silver clouds. They slithered quickly across the sky. "You have a hotel reservation, right, brother?" Al asked him, now doubting Ed for his consciousness. He was almost completely worn from earlier events, and his senses lacked their usual capacity. His posture had become horrendous in a way that was not gentlemanly; or, should I say, 'acceptable to the military requirements'? He slopped along behind Al, his eyes nearly shut. It was as though something had drained him of all possible energy that he had; sucked the life out of him. Either way, he was rather tired at this point, barely able to stand. Teresa had woken up earlier in the train, and attempted to help him, yet...unfortunately, this exhaustion also triggered grumpiness as well. He ranted on, when she had offered to help, how he was a man and was not a weakling, that he could stand all on his own. And now, deep in his mind, he begged for some kind of transportation that did not require him to stand or walk. 

"Taxi!" Teresa hollered, pulling a rather small car over. Al reacted quicker than Ed could, whom was still a couple of yards behind them. He was moving about as fast as a nonchalant slug. "Oh _no_ you don't, Terrie! Not again!" Al said, yanking her by the shoulders away from the taxicab. "We're moving by foot, if it kills Ed." He glanced over his shoulder at the blond alchemist, whom struggled to keep his eyelids over his golden pools. He breathed heavily, unsure of where he was and what he was supposed to do at the time.

"And to think," Ed muttered, slurring his words as though drunk. "I used to be an insomniac." He sucked in his breath, then looked around. "Did you say something, Al?" Both Teresa and the suit of armor laughed. Teresa seemed to waltz over to him happily and stick her arm underneath his. She pulled his right arm over her shoulders and began walking. "If you have something to say that concerns the amount of manliness you have, I want you to can it," she demanded, noting his lips. They were about to move. "I'll literally staple your lips shut." Though Ed voluntarily protested about her help, he walked with her, taking in the scent of fresh perfume and fruity soap.

Before they could reach the hotel, however, there was a slight delay. Mustang and a couple others (Havoc, Ross and Hawkeye)stopped them. They seemed to be mostly intrigued by Teresa, whom irritably pushed them away like a cornered cat. She hollered something about trying to get Ed to a bed in a hurry, that they needed to be alone. That was a bad move, and Teresa realized it only after Mustang gave them a suspicious look. "You're travelling with Edward now, Private?" Mustang asked, his voice thicker than usual. He folded his hands behind his back. Teresa glanced at Ed, whose head was dangling over her shoulder like a limp rag. He was almost completely asleep now. "You could say that," she said, shifting Ed's weight on her through gritted teeth. "I am." Mustang quirked a brow. There was no doubt perverse thoughts spread through his mind like wildfire. "Are you two...courting now? Or something?" Even Ed shrieked at that question. The three adolescents complained on how gross and irrelevant that was to the previous subject, how that statement could've gotten Mustang shot on the dot if they were carrying any kind of weapons.

Al could obviously be seen as jealous; Teresa was more disgusted and kind of shocked than Ed was, whom expressed a kind of pleased vibe to everyone. Teresa, of course, was oblivious. She was too caught up screaming at Mustang at what a perverse, inconsiderate jerk he was. Unsurprisingly, Havoc, Ross and Hawkeye did not seem very shocked at his question. They knew very well that it was only in Mustang's nature to pry into other people's business, more specifically Ed's. Though it was unsure if Mustang had actually meant the question or was asking out of sheer arrogance. "Anyway, now that we're all finished with that little episode," he said, straightening the neck of his uniform where Teresa had been attempting to choke him. "I came to see why it was that Teresa did not fulfill her duty in being present at the weapon headquarters earlier this morning. I understand that the latest trains leave around seven or eight, though what she did demonstrated an act of laziness and irresponsibility, which is highly intolerable at military standards."

Ed's eyes flashed to Teresa. She stared angrily at Mustang; if looks could kill, this leer would've definitely massacred Mustang at first glance. "You work for the military?" Ed asked, not expressing too much emotion. Teresa cast her eyes hellward. "I don't," she muttered. "The military, in my opinion, is nothing but a club filled with brainless mongrels trained to kill relentlessly and without purpose. They ruin lives, and seem to profit on the deaths of hundreds of thousands that they slaughter without end. It's sickening, really." Mustang was no more surprised at her response than he would have been if she attacked him right there. However, Hawkeye was on the brink of pulling a pistol from her uniform. Mustang held a hand up. "Let her think what she wants, Hawkeye," Mustang ordered. "Just remember, she's the one that made you that custom pistol you were about to shoot her with." Hawkeye hesitated, but let her jacket fall over her once-exposed hip without a word.

Mustang laughed through his nose. He motioned for Havoc, Ross and Hawkeye to follow him as he began to walk away. He put a hand on Teresa's shoulder, but did not look at her. "I hope you think of us when you restore them," Mustang stated darkly. He smirked, slid his finger underneath her chin, then turned her face toward him. "Because you know you would be nothing if it weren't for us." With that said, he strolled toward a black car that seemed to have been waiting for them the whole time. Ed and Al were speechless; they had no solid clue about what Mustang was talking about, but didn't bother to ask, knowing that Teresa would not answer them anyway. Her severe expression melted into that of a happy one when she heard the car speed away. Ed quirked a brow. "What's eatin' him?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was suddenly awake. Teresa chuckled, then waved his question off. "He's a _sap_ for me!" she said, though not meaning it the way Ed thought.

* * *

"I'll sleep on a chair tonight," Ed announced, pointing to a rather uncomfortable-looking seat at a corner of their hotel room. There were two beds; and Teresa insisted that Al sleep on one, for she didn't have the heart to take it from him. "You can sleep on this bed, Ter." Teresa exploded in rage. "I don't think so!" she hissed, pointing at the bed that was originally supposed to be Ed's. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I _have_ to sleep on a bed!" Ed looked at her with puppy dog eyes, yet smiled. "Okay, so make Al sleep on the floor right there." he said, winking at the suit of armor secretly. Teresa would have none of it. "I feel so bad for Alphonse! He is sleeping on a bed whether he likes it or not, and you can't change that!" Teresa demanded, pointing to the other bed. 

"But where will you sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the chair if I have to!"

"No! _I'll_ sleep on a chair tonight!"

"Stop trying to kiss my--"

"I'm sleeping on that chair, Teresa!"

"NO YOU AREN'T, EDWARD!"

Both of them turned to Al, whom was already laying on one of the beds. "Al_phoo-oonse_..." they purred, quirking their brows mock villainously. Teresa clambered toward Al and crept under the covers with him. "Y-You don't fit," Al suggested anxiously. His metallic cheeks immediately turned red rather animatedly. "I'll squash you if I roll over!" Teresa could only giggle, though it was solid truth. She really _didn't_ fit, and there was about a 99.99 chance of being squashed and grotesquely mutilated by Al's armored body. Then Teresa slithered back out, sat on the floor, and stared solemnly at Ed. He quickly protested, but after much coaxing and threats, it was settled; Teresa and Edward were to sleep in one bed together. Oh boy, Ed thought with a grin, If Mustang were spying on me right now and saw this, he would surely accuse me of something tomorrow mornin'.

Though, again it was obvious that Alphonse would have none of it. He silently denied himself the truth about Teresa, the solid truth. He denied it, for fear of hurting his heart. But as much as he tried to block it out, it only expanded, and gradually it took over a large portion of his mind. He couldn't escape it, if he liked it or not. He watched the two as they quickly said their good-nights, turned seperate ways, and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was meant to be short!**

**Please don't hold it against me!**

**And review!**


	7. Emotions

**Emotions**.

Mutilation.

Bullets.

Bloodshed.

Screaming.

Death.

Five subjects and five words that would forever be on Teresa's mind. They were like leeches on the soul, never letting her forget that horrendous day. Four years old when it happened, and to think something that took place that long ago would already be forgotten. The problem lay hidden within herself, yet she didn't realize it. And it would be some time before she could even get the slightest idea about it. Her path had been chosen and was going to be fulfilled, if it killed her or cost her another limb. She dedicated each day passing to her family.

She glanced down at both her hands. Her right one was gloved in a thick, leather material. There was brass on the knuckles of her glove. She looked at her left hand. The flesh was fair-toned and soft. The lines of her palm and on her fingers seemed all the same. Some told her that her future was sealed by those 'markings' on her palm. She believed in neither. She balled her hands into fists. Clenched them tightly, wanting to crush them. They shook ferociously because of it.

A warm hand was placed on her bare shoulder.

She turned around to look at him. She expected to see Edward, or Alphonse. But instead, her eyes were set on Mustang, whom nodded at her with his dark eyes. He had no expression whatsoever on his face. And all silence was shattered, even though they did not say a word to each other. Both of them strolled slowly toward the entrance of Central headquarters, their eyes fixed on seperate things and their minds thinking differently. Mustang held the door open as Teresa strode in, whom glanced at him solemnly through the corner of her eyes. And Mustang made it clear that he did, in fact, feel sorry for Teresa. But he could do nothing about it. He led her to his office, where, when they entered, he closed the door behind them. No sound emitted from the room.

* * *

When Teresa had finished with Mustang and retreated back into her hotel room, she found that both brothers were still sound asleep. She placed her boots next to her bag and opened the window. She positioned herself to where she could sit on the window and overlook Central. Tears openly poured from her smoke-colored eyes like a faucet. She leaned against the frame of the window and put her hand to her mouth to weaken the sound of her cries. She seemed so broken, so incredibly miserable that she could barely think. It was as though she was never about to stop sobbing anytime soon. She had no control over her emotions at the time. She turned herself around to leave, when Ed stopped her. He appeared as though he had just woken up, though he was fully dressed. Teresa turned away. "I'm sorry," she said, tears still streaming down her face. "I'm sorry for being a burden, and for waking you up. I was about to leave. Please tell Alphonse--" Ed stepped toward her. He had a strong sympathy in his eyes. "You won't have to tell him anything," Ed said softly. "Because you're not leaving us." He put his arms around her. It didn't take her long to do the same. 

She coiled her arms tighter around Ed, clutching his shirt through her pain. Her face was buried in his chest. Ed felt her tremble through his arms. He would give anything to make her feel happy again, to drain away her sorrow or even take her place in her sadness. But he knew that all he could do right now was let her cry. And all the while Al was watching them, more specifically Teresa, whom was so intensely pained at the moment that she didn't dare say a thing. He couldn't understand why she had suddenly broken down this way, only that she had more than one reason for it. Al felt an undying sympathy as his brother did for Teresa, wishing he could substitute her pain with anything else. Teresa's lips parted. "It-It's just that...I miss them, Ed..." she said, her voice cracking. "I miss them so much, and every day I think about how I've failed them." A familiar twinge stabbed at both Ed and Al's heart.

She pulled away from Ed. "That's why I had my house excavated." Ed and Al were shocked. "Y-You what?" Ed asked, unsure if he heard correctly. Teresa looked shamefully at the floor and nodded. "I had my house in Resembool crushed, then removed. It was a stupid thing to do, I know...but much like you burning down your house, I didn't want to remember anything about mine." Teresa shook her head, more tears dripping off her face. "But I was wrong about that...instead of forgetting about it, the memories still haunt me..." She wrapped her fingers around the necklace and yanked it off in a single tug. She turned toward the window. "I can't forget that day. It was the worst day of all..." She stretched her arm out the window, so where the necklace was dangling from her fist.

"...and it scarred me for life." She opened her hand, and watched with a raw hatred as the necklace began falling to the ground below. She did not seem remorseful about letting go of her most treasured possession. She winced, then turned herself to get off the window. "If you don't want to get a lecture from Mustang about how being late to a meeting 'demonstrates an act of laziness', then we should head to their Central headquarters now." Teresa picked up her bag and went to the door. "I'll wait for you in the hotel lobby." Ed nodded, watching her as she disappeared behind the door.

"Do you think she's scared, brother?" Al asked, sitting up. Ed shrugged, still observing the door. "I can't honestly say," Ed responded, putting his clothes in the small suitcase. "Terrie always had a gritty way of expressing her fear. But I think she's bottled up her emotions to where she can't contain them anymore." Ed nodded toward the door. Al stood, thought for a moment, and followed him out of the hotel room.

* * *

Both Teresa and Alphonse sat on a patch of green grass, waiting for Edward to come out of his meeting with Mustang. The two adolescents stared blankly out into the open space, which actually seemed to be very isolated due to the buildings of Central. Teresa hugged her knees and watched a squirrel scamper up a tree. She turned to Al instinctively; he turned away quickly, then his metallic cheeks colored. Teresa giggled. "Thanks for waiting out here with me," Teresa said, attempting to make him feel more comfortable. "That was really sweet of you." Al turned back to her, then nodded after a few moments. "I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay," Al responded casually. "You never know who could be lurking. And..." He stopped there, kind of disappointing Teresa. She turned to stare down at the grass. Teresa opened her right hand, then squeezed it shut again. She winced, and Al noticed that. If Al had flesh hands, he would reach for hers. But he didn't, so he restrained them from doing so. 

"Al..." Teresa mumbled, a bit embarrassed. He turned to her. "Yeah?" She hesitated. "When we were little kids, and you gave me that really big bear..." Al emitted a laugh. "Which one? I gave you tons." Teresa smiled. "Why did you give them to me?" Al cried out softly. He was shocked. Never before had he thought she would ask that. He had no prepared answer that wouldn't come out like a desperate love song. He waited a moment before answering. "B-Because you were my best friend," Al responded, carefully thinking about his words after that. "Y-You were the only one I could talk to. You were the only one I _wanted_ to talk to. I-I...I..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. He was too flustered and shy to say it to Teresa. "Yes?" Al hesitated. "I-I loved you, Terrie." Both Al and Teresa's cheeks colored. Teresa's smile lengthened into a childish grin. She leaned against her forearms. Al lifted his hand. "I wanted to write my feelings for you in the sky, so the whole world can see," Al told her, his as his heart-that-wasn't-there began to pound. "I wanted you to...to...umm...I wanted you to be my sweetheart."

Teresa turned to look at him. She pushed a few tufts of yellow-blonde locks from her face, then thought carefully at what she was going to do. "You used alchemy, didn't you?" she asked with a loving smile. He nodded. "You're too sweet, Al." Before he could say anything else, though, Teresa had lifted herself to her knees and put her arms around him. She planted a kiss on his metallic cheek, not even wincing at the coldness of the metal on her lips. What surprised Al is that he could feel it. He instantly colored comically and put one hand on hers. She smiled, putting her head against his. "To tell you the truth," she said in a childish voice, "I thought of you as _dreamy_ when we were kids." She giggled. She took her arms from around him and stood up. He did, as well. Both of them turned to the large building behind them. "Ed's been in there for a while," she said. "Do you think we should go get him?" A brilliant flash of white light made her scream and turn to Al.

When the light cleared, Al was holding a chocolate-colored teddy bear in his hands.


	8. Shower Shock

**Shower Shock**.

Ed observed his pocketwatch with little interest. He let out an exasperated sigh before cramming it back into his pocket. "So, what did Mustang want?" Teresa chirped, twirling around excitedly. She held the chocolate-colored teddy bear to her chest. Ed let out a second sigh, then fixed his attention on Teresa. "I had to file a stupid report on why you're travelling with me," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "He said to take good care of you." Teresa let out a kind of mustered laugh. "Oh, that Mustang! What'd I tell you? He's a sap! A _sap_ I say!" She twirled around again. Al could only rub the top of his helmet. "What, did you give her chocolates, too?" Ed joked, watching Al. He knew his brother had a soft spot for Teresa since they were kids. Ed ran into Teresa. He turned to look at her, and then slouched. He couldn't help but chuckle. Her hands and face were plastered against a window. The store was a hunting store, and, of course...Teresa had her eyes fixed on one of the largest rifles Ed had ever seen. "Wooow!" she purred, her eyes getting large. "Isn't it beautiful? I'd _love_ to shoot one of those, find out what kind of bullets it uses and construct an _entire_ suit of armor based on that material..." Her eyes travelled toward the price. She screamed. "Looks like I can't afford that," she pouted. She shrugged and turned to Ed. "So, what? We're heading back to Winry's?"

Ed shook his head. "We can't," he told her. "Not only will she kill me for not telling her we left, but we don't have time. Tomorrow morning we have to head to the library for research, and then we have another meeting. You can head back--" Teresa smacked him on the side of the head. "You can't convince me," she roared. "I've already made up my mind." Ed rubbed his throbbing crown. "So we're heading back to the hotel." he finished, kind of glaring at Teresa. "Good," Teresa said, holding up a finger. "I _really_ have to wash up." She tugged on her blonde hair with a grimace. Then she sniffed the air. "And you should, too." Ed leered at her. "Thanks." The three adolescents continued their way down the street. "Terrie?" Ed asked. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "What?" Ed grinned. "When's your birthday?" She growled at him, angered that he didn't remember despite their age-old friendship and at his incredulous arrogance. "December, you lunkhead," she responded heatedly.

* * *

"I'll go get some food, brother." Al said, hurrying out the door of the hotel room. Ed nodded, then watched as Teresa pulled her hair out of her ponytail and untie her bandana. She tugged off her plaid blouse, noted Ed's staring, and, with a playful growl, she tossed it on his face. Both of them laughed. "I'll be out in a minute, Ed," Teresa said, closing the door behind her as she entered the bathroom. "Hold on." Ed nodded, pulling the shirt from his face and then turning over onto his side. He listened to the sound of his breathing. Then he began fiddling with a loose string on the bed quilt, until he heard the water from the shower running. He listened to that for a while, before his consciousness slipped away and he fell asleep. 

He opened his eyes. The room around him was dark, enveloped in a thick cloud of smoke-like substance. He saw Al, the armor resting limply in the corner of the room. The sound of running water echoed from the bathroom, in which a fading violet glow came from inside. Intrigued, and worried, he sat up. He yanked the covers from his frame and stood, a wrenching pain surging through his body. He grunted, but went on anyway. He limped to the door, watching the glow. It wouldn't go away. Perspiration dripped down his forehead and drenched his palms. But he couldn't feel it. The only thing he had felt was the pain when he stood. His breaths clouded in front of him through the darkness. Faint moonlight seeped in from the windows. He felt the knob. Hesitantly, he turned it. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He could feel the muscles in his throat move. He pulled the entire door open. He felt flushed as he watched Teresa pull her hair over one shoulder. As he observed her body, his eyes stopped at the back of her neck. He stepped closer, and his heart stopped. A tattoo of Oruboros was what covered her neck. She turned to look at him; her eyes were red. She smirked, lurched at him, revealing her thick, animalistic chissels. Ed stepped backward and he tried to scream, but no sound came out. He tried again, feeling something constrict around his throat. He tried a third time. Then he awakened, drenched in sweat, sitting up on the bed in the hotel room. The sun was still up. Al hadn't come back.

"Al? Al? Where are you?" he called, attempting to catch his breath. Their was a stinging pain in his lungs. He couldn't hear the water running anymore, and he was almost certain she had just started. "Terrie?" he called. There was no answer. "Terrie?" Still nothing. He stepped off the bed, expecting an electrical pain. But there was nothing. He ambled toward the door of the bathroom. He reached for it. The knob was drenched in beads of cold water. He turned the knob slowly; it opened easily. His eyes travelled to the shower. Teresa was still bathing. Instantly, he turned red, then covered his mouth to keep him from screaming. Her back was to him, and she was massaging her scalp. Foam appeared from between her fingers. Ed tried to reach for the door, but he was frozen in place. He couldn't move. Try as he might, he failed. And another part of Ed demanded that he stay. His heart began to pound. Teresa pulled her hair away from her back. Ed expected a tattoo on her neck, but what he saw instead shocked him. In the center of her shoulderblade was a transmutation circle unlike any Ed has ever seen before. His mouth parted to let out a shocked cry, now realizing what it meant, but Al beat him to it.

"Brother! I'm ba--BROTHER!"

_Dammit! _Ed thought, watching Teresa turn around. Her eyes went wide and she let out a shrill, ear-piercing scream. She grabbed what was nearest--which, fortunately for Ed, was a bottle filled with shampoo--and threw it at him. With the force of the throw, Ed was sent backward. Al slammed the door to the bathroom shut, seemingly glaring at his brother through the armor. Ed could hear Teresa's cry perfectly: "YOU PERVERT!"

* * *

"How could you do that to me, Ed?" Teresa demanded softly. Her eyes watered. She clutched the teddy bear to her chest. She turned away, placing a hand on her face. Al sat next to her, watching Ed's every move. He was disgusted with the way Ed just wrapped his arms around his legs, staring into nothing through the corner of his eyes. He knew, however, that Ed was listening to the sound of Teresa's gentle sobs. Ed's eyes travelled to her. He closed his eyes temporarily, wrinkles appearing on his forehead as an angry expression formed over his face. He clenched his fists tightly and let out a scream. "I have feelings for her too, Al!" he shrieked, his eyes snapping open. He glared hatefully at his brother across from him. Both Teresa and Al were shocked and let out soft cries. Teresa turned to watch him, tears still streaming down her face. "I LOVE HER TOO, AL!" He buried his face in his hands and sobbed loudly in them. He looked back up at them. "I've always loved her! It kills me to know that her heart belongs to _you_, Al!" His shoulders shook violently as he let out another cry. "But that wasn't it...that's not why I watched her bathe," he told them, looking away. "I wanted to make sure of something--" Teresa balled her hand into a fist. "You _always_ want to make sure of something, Ed!" she screamed. "I don't know _what _you wanted to make sure of when you forcefully kissed me--but I'm shocked you'd take it _this_ far!" 

She hugged her bear. "This is unlike you, brother," Al said softly. "You've never been this way. And, Winry--" Ed grabbed the pillow at his side and threw it at Al. "Shut up, Al!" he shrieked. "You _know_ I don't have feelings like that for Winry! I've told you millions of times!" Teresa stood up. She glared down at Ed. "You never cease to amaze me, Ed. You know how Winry feels about you," More tears dripped down her cheeks. "Did you see what you wanted to see? Did you finally get what you wanted?" She slapped him. She watched as beads of his sadness snaked down his face. He said nothing. "Teresa..." She turned to Al, then sat back down. She dug her face in her hands and began weeping convulsively. Al put his hand on her back.

Ed then turned to her, and in a gritty, spiteful tone, said: "Why didn't you tell me?"

Teresa gazed up at him. "Why didn't you tell me you were a State Alchemist?" Al let out a soft cry. "Terrie?" Teresa glanced hellward. She looked serious now. "How do you know I'm a _State _Alchemist?" she asked. Ed nodded toward her plaid blouse. "Don't give me that crap," he barked. "Get your watch out of your pocket!" And she did reach in, and pulled out a silver pocketwatch with the military's insignia engraved on it. She tossed it to Ed, whom caught it and popped it open. It read on the inside: "_Failure_," and it was etched in blood. "I joined the military for one reason," she said. "I wanted to get that Philosopher's Stone. With it, I knew I could restore my family. And as I learned from Winry about you and Al, I could restore you two back to your original bodies..." Ed scowled. "Don't lie to me," Ed growled. "Tell us what else you want to restore." Teresa grimaced. "There is nothing else."

Ed snatched her right hand. He held it up in front of her. "Brother, don't hurt her..." Ed yanked at the glove. "Please don't..." she said softly. But Ed kept going. He pulled off the entire thing. Al cried out in shock. It was meant to be flesh. Fair-toned, pure and perfect flesh, with blemishless nails and shapely fingers. But it wasn't. It was metal. All metal, up to her wrist. She pulled it away from Ed, closing her other hand around it. She looked shamefully at the floor. "I couldn't keep it in the condition it was in," she said. "Eight bullet holes and ruined nerves. It was going to shrivel..." She bit her lip. "The only one who knew was Pinako. I made her promise not to tell any of you. I was afraid you would abandon me as a friend, and that Al wouldn't love me anymore." Al put his hand in the air. "That's not true, I never would have done that!" he cried. "I mean, you love me, right? And I'm _all_ metal..."

Her eyes gleamed sadly. "The only thing that will settle this is if I leave," she murmured. "I'll leave this afternoon."


	9. Hostage

**Hostage**.

He sat at the window. His golden eyes watched them with complete and utter regret. The regret surged through his mind, flooded his mind until it was all he could think about. How he messed up. He ran a hand through his blond locks with no sound coming from pursed lips. He clenched a fist, the other running down the smooth windowpane. He winced at the sound it made. He was still watching them, observing what they did. The yellow-blonde girl that revealed a slight resemblance to Winry shook her head. The suit of armor in front of her tried to put his arms around her, and she let him. But then she pulled away, watching sadly as he grasped her arm to keep her from leaving. She shook her head and tugged. Tugged hard. She yanked and pulled until she was free, when she backed away slowly and then turned around and began walking away with a hand on her face. The suit of armor plastered his hands to his own face as though wanting to cry. Ed cringed, knowing he couldn't. Knowing the suit of armor should've started crying but couldn't. Because he was nothing.

He slammed his fist against the window, careful as not to crack it. He tried to grasp their images, the one single image now of the poor, heartbroken suit of metal. Then _he_ started crying. He felt his tears run down his cheeks, saw the windows fog up as he leaned against them. He buried his face in his hands and weeped convusively, almost wailing. He was overwhelmed now, incredibly overwhelmed at everything that he'd messed up and now yearned to fix. Losing the one thing that was never his, that he was going to work so hard to get but couldn't. And the memories came flooding back. They drained him from his sanity like leeches. It was slow, endless pain. Reminding him of how he failed and how it was mandatory that he have success in this one thing.

He was a kid. Just a kid. A fifteen year-old, snot-nosed, half-adolescent and half-child. How was it humanly possible to carry such burdens like this? But he remained sane, even if he had to scream his heart out and drain himself of his tears with each little mistake. And he didn't even realize how important she was going to be on this journey to find that stone. Not that he could. It was an unseen prophecy, something that will shape itself when the time is right. The hands of the invisible potter is shaping it up each day, each second, shaping it perfectly without them even knowing it. No one would realize it, even when it finally came and hit them hard in the teeth. They wouldn't know until it passed and could not be fixed. The shock and the pain and the memories would remain, but they wouldn't be able to see until later. Much later. Will they regret it? Or will they profit and be grateful? The path is covered with a snake skin.

"She left, brother."

He nodded, his blond locks falling over his forehead as to shade his expression from view. "I know, Al."

* * *

She had it all planned out in her mind. How it was going to be, what she was going to say, and how she was going to say it in order to get it done. She repeated everything in her mind constantly as she nonchalantly strolled down the street. The feline in her bag mewed hungrily. She could do nothing but pull a small portion of the loaf of bread she had and feed it to him. He ate that gratefully, then retreated back into the bag. She was close to the building she had to get to, to the Central headquarters. She could see the large green banner with the military's emblem on it clearly.

"Teresa!"

She whirled around, shocked at what she saw. Ed, surging up the street toward her. She stepped backward, squinting as he stopped in front of her. His golden eyes burned into her gray ones as he observed her facial expression. It was inexplicable, as it usually was when she was upset. He ran a hand through his blond locks with a sigh. A villainous smirk snaked over his lightly tanned face. "Sorry, love," he purred, in a voice that was unusually deep. Before she could respond, however, she felt something jab the back of her neck. She felt herself fall but not hit the ground. The world was suddenly enveloped in black; she couldn't see or hear anything. That's the last she could remember.

"What do we do with the girl now?" The voice was exquisitely vixenish. The figure that appeared behind Teresa's limp body was clothed in a revealing apparel. Her eyes seemed bored and plain. The figure that was supposed to be Ed morphed into that of someone else; with a youthfully tall, athletic figurine. Thick strands of emerald-colored locks protruded from his crown. They seemed to be held in place by an irregular bandana around his forehead. His attire, however, was very confusing and appeared to be that belonging to a woman. "Easy," he crooned, observing the body on the floor. "We take her to the prison so no one knows where she is. When she wakes up, we interrogate her and get every last drop of information about the stupid stone out of her. Then we use her as a part of our sacrifice when we know." He lifted her body easily and sneered at the woman in front of him. "Don't be so doubtful, Lust," he droned. "Our new hostage knows quite a bit."

Someone appeared behind them. Lust smirked at the figure and turned away from the youth whom carried Teresa. "There's your girlfriend, Envy," she purred, crossing her arms. "Snake looks very content." The youth turned around to examine the figure. "Hello, love," Envy said, shifting the body onto his shoulder. "I was just beginning to worry about you." Snake's visible magenta eye sparkled sinisterly. She gave him a smirk. "Actually..." she said, stepping toward him. "I have a better plan."

* * *

Ed flipped through the book he was holding frantically. He growled, finding nothing about his chosen topic, and shoved it back into the shelf it originally came from. He fixed his eyes on Al, whom was silently searching as well. He had said nothing to Ed since the whole thing with Teresa. He didn't open his mouth, however, because he knew anything he would say would just ruin it for both of them. He was surprised at what Al did next. "Brother," he said softly. "I'm worried about Teresa. You think she should've called us already?" Ed quirked a brow and shrugged, pulling out another book. "Did she say she was going to?" he asked, reading a page carefully. He scowled and turned the page. Al nodded slowly. "She said she was going to stay with Winry for a while," he answered, putting a book back in its shelf. "She said when she got back to Resembool she would call."

Ed winced at the sound of a crash. He quickly stood, just in time to see a shadow shoot through an aisle like an arrow. "C'mon, Al!" Ed said, surging after it. The loud scuffling of his boots echoed through the air. He followed the shadow. It seemed nonchalant about him chasing after it. Ed shielded himself as the shadow burst through the window. Ed did the same, not waiting for Al to catch up. "Hey, you! Get back here!" Ed called, attempting to run faster. He could hear the noisy metal clangs as Al trailed after them. He was not too far behind. The shadow turned into an alley and Ed stupidly followed. The alley, to his surprise, wasn't dark at all.

The shadow turned out to be Envy. "Hello, Edward," he purred, his hands on his hips. "I want to let you know that this meeting was destined." He gave him a smirk. Ed stepped forward with his fist clenched. "What do you want?" The Homunculus lifted a finger to his own lips and looked mock thoughtful. "You know your little friend, Miss Stonewall?" Ed's eyes went large. "What did you do to her?" he barked. An unusually small, stout man with long arms appeared behind Envy. Ed couldn't help but scream at what he saw. "Please! Don't hurt her!" The man had his long arms locked forcefully around the body of Teresa, whose head rested in between his teeth. Her own mouth was covered with a white towel. She looked solemnly at the ground. "I say you follow me," Envy droned, pointing behind him. "You tell me everything your little head knows about the Philosopher's Stone, and you will help me make it. If you don't, little miss Stonewall here gets her head bitten off." Envy smirked, holding out his hand. "So what do you say?" Ed growled. "Never!" Fatal mistake.

As Envy nodded, the man bit down on Teresa's head. Ed winced at the sound of her muffled shriek. Blood dripped down the side of her head. "No, stop! I'll do it!" Envy smirked, then turned and pointed toward the back. "Can I eat her?" the man pleaded hungrily. "She has sweet blood and it makes me hungry!" Envy shook his head. "If Edward doesn't cooperate with us, you can have her. But, since Ed is cooperating at the moment, you can't." There was a vixenish laugh from the darkness. "You can't have her either way, dear sweet Gluttony," It was Snake. She put a hand to her chest with a smirk. "Because yours truly will personally lick the blood from her bones when I finish her, if Edward here doesn't cooperate." She quirked her only visible brow. "So don't mess up." Ed turned toward the front of the alley, in which he had come. In horror, he watched as Lust wrapped sword-like fingers around the suit of armor. "You have two lives on the line...three, including your own," Lust droned. "Make one mistake and they'll all be cut short."

Ed's fists shook as he clenched them. "Will you just shut up? Let's get going." Ed barked. Envy's brows quirked. He turned around and motioned for them to follow. All of them disappeared into the thick darkness, their footsteps echoing.


End file.
